Me enamore de mi cazador
by LoVeLeSs AnD bEtRaYeD
Summary: Que pasa cuando te enteras de que la persona detrás de tu cabeza, es una chica, quien es fuerte, inteligente y bella...Mencione que es una chica? Si, definitivamente Zoro va a tener tiempos difíciles. Por el momento categoría T, se volverá categoría M mas adelante.
1. Chapter 1

**En un mundo de piratas, existe un caza recompensas muy conocido, uno que se mueve como el agua, ataca como el fuego y desaparece como el viento. Puede que sea conocido pero nadie nunca ha convivido con este personaje, debido al aura aterrador que rodea su imagen de frio y calculador asesino. Pero lo que no saben es que en realidad no hay nada que temer, este caza recompensas puede ser amable e incluso cariños una vez que lo llegas a conocer. Esta es la historia de la famosa Haruno Sakura, en el mundo de los piratas.**

Roronoa Zoro estaba acostado sobre el piso de su barco viendo las nubes. Dejo salir un gran bostezo mientras veía alrededor. Su capitán Monkey D. Luffy estaba sentado al frente del barco como siempre lo hacía, Usopp estaba revisando su resortera mientras hablaba con chopper, Sanji no estaba por ninguna parte así que supuso que estaba en la cocina. Robin estaba leyendo un libro y finalmente Nami quien estaba por recibir el periódico.

Al recibirlo Nami camino a sentarse junto a Robin y empezar a leerlo.

-Eh? La recompensa volvió a subir?- Nami anuncio y todos le pusieron atención.

-Y….- Usopp murmuro para que la chica continuara.

-Que no entiendes!? Ahora más personas estarán tras nuestra cabezas!- Nami dijo con un gruñido.

-Eso está bien- Luffy dijo con una sonrisa.

-Que hare con ustedes! Robin! Ayúdame!- Nami dijo dirigiéndose a la morena quien le sonrió dulcemente.

Nami dio un suspiro antes de continuar leyendo el periódico, hasta que llego a una noticia que llamo su atención.

-Eh…que es esto?- Nami pregunto al aire

-Que es qué?- Chopper pregunto volteando a ver a la chica.

-Aquí dice que el gran caza recompensas 'H' ha vuelto a atacar- Ella dijo.

-…H? qué es eso?- Luffy pregunto.

-No que, sino quien- Usopp corrigió – Es uno de los mejores caza recompensa del momento-

-Es totalmente aterrador! Es tan rápido que nadie lo ha visto!- Chopper le dijo a su capitán.

-Eh? Enserio?...Nadie lo ha visto?- Luffy pregunto interesándose en la conversación.

-Se dice que es un gran espadachín! Dice que está al nivel de mismo Dracule Mihawk! Incluso mejor!- Nami dijo leyendo la noticia.

Ante este último comentario Zoro abrió un ojo y le presto más atención a la historia.

-También se dice que comió una fruta del diablo, debido a que sus movimientos son inhumanos…pero no se sabe cuál…- Robin se unió a la conversación.

-Ehhh? Tan fuerte es?- Luffy pregunto.

-Si pero no se dejen engañar….puede que sea un caza recompensas pero su cabeza también tiene un precio -

Nami de pronto mostro un cartel de 'se busca' donde en la foto estaba una figura encapuchada, solo se veía la parte baja de su rostro, el cual era de piel blanca, labios delgados y un mentón bien delineado. Debajo la recompensa era de 340.000.000.

-Eso es una gran recompensa!- Luffy exclamo. –Es más alta que la mía!-

-Como lo hace sin que lo capturen?- Zoro pregunto interesado.

-Se dice que deja el cuerpo frente a un fuerte de la marina, ellos dejan el dinero en el mismo lugar y antes de que lo noten, este desaparece- Robin explico. –Es un misterio-

Nami asintió y siguió leyendo antes de hacer un gesto de temor.

-Q-que?- Usopp pregunto asustado.

-Se cree que se dirige al mismo lugar que nosotros- Nami dijo.

-QUE?!-

-Eso es genial!- Luffy grito.

-Qua parte de ellos es genial! Es un caza recompensas! Te cortara la cabeza una vez que te vea!-

-No solo a ti! A nosotros también!- Usopp grito con las manos en la cabeza.

-No lo hará- Luffy aseguro.

-Cómo sabes?- Sanji dijo saliendo de la cocina, al parecer había escuchado toda la conversación.

-Porque le diré que sea nuestro nakama!- Luffy les dijo sonriendo.

-EHHH!?-

-Estás loco?!- Nami le grito.

-No vamos a tener un asesino aquí!- Usopp grito y chopper lo apoyo.

-Pero no podremos evitar encontrárnoslo, tenemos que llegar a una isla pronto, se acaban las provisiones- Robin dijo.

-Moriremos….- Nami y Usopp murmuraron mientras lloraban ríos.

-No te preocupes Nami-chwan! Robin-chwan! Yo las protegeré!- Sanji grito con corazoncitos en los ojos.

-…Hm, un espadachín- Zoro murmuro antes de pararse –Apoyo a Luffy, debemos ir a buscarlo-

-Eh? Porque?- Sanji le pregunto al peli verde.

-Porque así podré ver que tan bueno dicen que es- Zoro dijo con un bostezo mientras ponía una mano sobre el mango de una de sus espadas.

-YAHOO! 'H' aquí vamos!- Luffy grito emocionado.

...

La tripulación del sobrero de paja llego a una isla con una gran ciudad, llena de habitantes que recorrían las ciudades. Por desgracias había algunos soldados de la marina rondando por ahí, así que tenían que tener cuidado.

Zoro caminaba por la calle con sus manos en los bolsillos mientras veía alrededor con flojera. Nami le había encargado compra un poco de verdura para su viaje a lo que con mucho disgusto tuvo que hacer.

_-Así que aquí se encuentra el tal 'H' eh?-_ Zoro pensó para sí mismo y empezó a imaginarse a aquella persona. Como seria? Realmente era tan fuerte?

Pero por estar inmerso en sus pensamiento choco con alguien, sacándolo inmediatamente de su mente y vio a la persona con la que había chocado y se congelo al ver quien era.

Era una chica de pelo rosa pastel, el cual era largo pero lo tenía atado en una coleta alta dejando que unos mechones cayeran sobre su rostro Zorro también pudo tener una buena vista de su blanco y largo cuello. Tenía ojos grandes y brillantes de color jade, pestañas largas y gruesas, nariz abotonada y jugosos labios. La chica tenía un cuerpo delgado y delicado, su cabeza apenas llegaba a la barbilla de Zoro. Su piel tan blanca como la porcelana y si no fuese por algunas cicatrices sobre su piel podrías haberlo confundido. Estaba vestida en una playera sin mangas negra, un tanto ajustada delineando perfectamente su cuerpo. Tenía unos guantes de redecilla negros que llegaban un poco debajo de sus codos, tenía unos shorts de color negro que le llegaban a medio muslo, junto con unas botas de cuero que llegaban debajo de su rodilla. Zoro noto que la chica tenía una espada atada a su cintura y lo que parecían unos machetes cruzados sobre su espalda.

Zoro no notó que estaba siendo muy obvio viéndola hasta que la chica hablo.

-Lo siento- La chica se disculpó y se agacho a recoger lo que se le había caído al chocar con el peli verde.

-No te disculpes, fue mi culpa- Zoro dijo agachándose también a ayudar a la chica a recoger lo que se le había caído. Lo cual era un par de víveres, como botellas de agua y leche, pan envuelto en papel y otras cosas, todo se había salido de la canasta que la chica cargaba.

Cuando todo estaba de nuevo en la canasta ambos se pararon.

-Gracias um….- La chica dijo sin saber el nombre del chico que lo ayudo.

-Zoro…-El chico respondió sin pensarlo.

-Bueno gracias Zoro…- La chica sonrió pero de pronto la sonrisa cayo y vio al hombre con un gesto –Zoro….Zoro Roronoa?- La chica pregunto.

El chico se tensó al saber que la chica sabia su nombre y entonces supo de la equivocación que hizo.

-Tú y tu tripulación, deben irse!- La chica dijo antes de endurecer la mirada.

-Solo venimos de paso- Zoro dijo cuando recupero la postura y estaba por irse cuando la chica lo tomo del ante brazo y lo llevo hasta a un callejón.

-Q-Que haces?- Zoro pregunto sorprendido por las acciones de la chica y después se puso un poco nervioso al notar lo cerca que estaban, pero claro no iba a dejar que ella lo notara.

-Shh!- La chica dijo mientras ponía uno de sus delgados dedos sobre los labios del chico para callarlo.

Zoro no entendió sus acciones hasta que vio que la chica estaba viendo a un par de soldados caminando por la calle, parecían estar buscando a alguien.

-Alguien los alerto de su presencia- La chica dijo antes de volver a tomar la mano del chico y correr por el callejón. Un tanto confundido Zoro dejo que la chica lo guiara, hasta que ambos llegaron a otra parte de la ciudad.

-Debes irte! No tardaran en encontrarte!- La chica dijo. –Seguramente acaban de llamar a más tropas-

-Pero tengo que ir por mis compañeros- Zoro le dijo. –Aparte unos cuantos soldados no es nada-

La chica le soltó el brazo y asintió. –Entiendo, hagamos algo. Tú encuéntralos y yo los distraeré-

-Tu? Y que planeas hacer?- Zoro pregunto curioso.

La chica dio una sonrisa de medio lado a lo cual el corazón de Zoro salto un latido –No eres el único que tiene una recompensa sobre su cabeza- La chica dijo antes de irse corriendo –Te veré en el muelle!- Ella le grito.

-Y si no?- Zoro se atrevía a preguntar, no sabía porque pero la idea que no volver a ver a la chica le desagradaba. Y mucho.

-Ven a buscarme- La chica le guiño un ojo antes de desaparecer en la esquina del callejón.

Zoro sonrió de medio lado –Bueno…a buscar a los demás-

El chico recorrió la ciudad con cuidado y encontró a casi todos sus nakamas y les dijo que estaban siendo cazados.

Rápidamente sus amigos tomaron todo lo que necesitaban y estaban por irse, solo les faltaba encontrar a Luffy.

Lo cual no fue muy difícil, ya que lo encontraron en un restaurante con la boca llena de comida.

-Luffy! Tenemos que irnos!- Nami le dijo alterada.

-Powqwe? (porque)- El chico pregunto con la poca llena de comida.

-Nos descubrieron y no tenemos tiempo como para enfrentarlos!- Usopp le dijo.

El chico trago antes de voltear a verlos –Ehhh? Pero no he podido buscar al tal 'H'!- Se quejó.

-Si es un caza recompensas nos lo volveremos a encontrar- Sanji aseguro.

-Mouu…- Luffy lloriqueo antes de parase y seguir a sus amigos resignados.

Todos corrieron hasta por fin llegar al muelle. Estaban por subirse al barco cuando fueron rodeados por soldados, muchos más de los que esperarían que hubiese.

-Waa!- Usopp dijo mientras veía alrededor.

-Son muchos! – Chopper dijo mientras se escondía detrás de Usopp.

-No tenemos tiempo para pelearlo….- Robin anuncio al ver que Luffy estaba listo para pelear.

-No nos tardaremos mucho!- Luffy dijo mientras daba un paso al frente.

De pronto antes de que alguien se moviera hubo una gran explosión a poca distancia de ahí causando un gran viento y levantamiento de tierra por donde ellos estaban.

-Q-que fue eso?!- Usopp grito.

-Una explosión?! Que habrá pasado?- Nami pregunto un poco alterada.

-…Sera ella?- Zoro se preguntó para sí mismo pero sus amigos lo escucharon.

-La que te advirtió?- Nami pregunto a lo que Zoro asintió.

-Maldición! Al fin ha salido! Que esperan! Vallan por el!- El capitán dijo.

-Pero los piratas…-

-No importan! Vamos antes que se escape!- El capitán volvió a decir antes de correr en dirección de la explosión junto con sus soldados.

-Ehhh~~ se fueron?- Luffy pregunto confundido.

-Mejor para nosotros, volvamos al barco- Sanji dijo y todos se dirigieron a su barco. Ya no había necesidad de quedarse en esa isla, ya tenían todo lo necesario.

-Pero que hay de la persona que nos ayudó?- Chopper pregunto. –No deberíamos ayudar?

-Escucharte lo que dijeron? Aquella persona seguramente era peligrosa!- Usopp dijo.

-No lo es, es una chica y no parecía peligrosa en lo absoluto- Zorro dijo.

-Una dama está en peligro?!- Sanji de pronto grito –No puedo permitir que una dama sea lastimada!-

-Entonces que….- Antes de Nami pudiera terminar vieron como los soldados regresaban a donde estaban pero no iban contra ellos sino hacia alguien que estaba corriendo sobre los techos de los negocios que estaban cerca donde ellos estaban. Esta figura traía una mochila negra atada en su espalda.

La persona que estaba siendo perseguida se detuvo a ver a los sombrero de paja –Porque siguen aquí?! Váyanse!- Ella les grito antes de seguir corriendo al ver que los soldados le estaban pisando los talones.

-Wha! Que hermosa muchacha!- Sanji exclamo con corazones en los ojos –Debemos ayudar a la doncella!-

-Tienes razón debemos ayudar!- Luffy dijo.

-Subamos al barco y nos acercamos a donde ella esta- Nami sugirió al ver que la chica estaba rodeando el puerto.

-Yo iré a pie!- Luffy grito antes de correr hacia la chica y soldados, seguido por Zoro y Sanji, mientras que Usopp, Chopper y las dos chicas subieron al barco y se apresuraron a alcanzarlos.

La chica corrió por los techos hasta que noto que el barco los piratas que ayudo estaba saliendo del puerto. _–Perfecto, se han ido- _Sakura pensó.

Pero la chica se extrañó al ver que el barco en vez de alejarse de la isla, este solo empezó a rodear el puerto, como si estuviera tratando de alcanzarla. –Pero que….- La chica de pronto se detuvo y volteo hacia atrás para ver a tres chicos de aquella tripulación siguiéndola. Era un chico con un sobrero de paja, un hombre rubio y el peli verde que ayudo.

-Oye! Tú! Te venimos a ayudar!- Luffy le dijo sonriendo.

_-Pero que les pasa?!-_ Sakura pensó alterada antes de correr hacia los chicos.

-Está corriendo hacia nosotros?- Zoro pregunto.

-Doncella! Hemos venido a salvarla!- Sanji le grito.

Cuando Sakura alcanzo a los hombres se paró frente a ellos.

-Wha! Eres muy rápid…ahhhh!- Luffy empezó a decir pero Sakura lo tomo de la parte de enfrente de su playera y lo lanzo hacia su barco el cual ya los había alcanzado.

-Luffy!- Nami grito al ver al chico empezar a caer, la chica pensó que Luffy se golpearía con el barco pero antes de que esto pasara una burbuja de aire lo atrapo y lo dejo caer suavemente sobre el barco. Cuando vio que Luffy cayó en su barco, Sakura tomo a Sanji y Zoro de la misma manera, y antes de que ambos pudieran reaccionar Sakura los aventó y al igual que Luffy ambos fueron atrapados por burbujas de aire.

-Están bien chicos?- Chopper pregunto corriendo hacia ellos.

-Que fue eso? Una burbuja de aire?- Nami pregunto.

-De donde habrá salido?- Robin pregunto pero nadie pudo responderle cuando vieron que unos soldados de la marina estaban cargando unos cañones para hundir su barco.

-AHH! Nos hundirán!- Usopp grito al ver como empezaban a bombardearlos, por suerte aún no habían sido golpeados.

-Maldición…- Sakura murmuro antes de dar un enorme brinco hacia el barco de los piratas y caer suavemente sobre este.

-Como hiciste eso?- Usopp pregunto sorprendido al ver que tan lejos había saltado la chica.

Sakura no le respondió simplemente hizo el sello de la rata. –Sujétense fuerte- La suave voz de la chica les advirtió.

Nadie entendía nada hasta que de pronto una gran ráfaga de viento golpeo el barco haciendo que este navegara a gran velocidad. Debido al fuerte golpe de viento todos tambalearon (excepto Sakura) y tuvieron que sujetarse de algo para no caerse.

Unos segundos después pudieron notar que se estaban alejando de la isla. Pero aún estaban siendo bombardeados, la chica de pronto se acercó a la orilla del barco y cambio de sello al del caballo. De pronto agua empezó a rodear el barco protegiéndolo de los cañones.

-No se preocupen estaremos a salvo- Sakura les dijo a los chicos que aún seguían confundidos de que estaba pasando.

…

Unos minutos después ya estaban bastante lejos de la isla, el viaje fue muy rápido debido al viento. Lo que les tomaría media hora en recorrer, lo lograron recorrer en cinco minutos.

Por fin el barco se detuvo y empezó a moverse suavemente debido a las hojas.

Sakura dio un pequeño suspiro –Eso estuvo cerca….- Sakura murmuro antes de voltear a ver a los chicos que la veían con shock, ante esto la chica no pudo evitar sonreír de medio lado.

-INCREIBLE NEE-SAN! Como hiciste eso?!- Luffy fue el primero en reaccionar, de un brinco se paró de donde había caído y corrió hacia la chica.

-Simplemente lo hice- Sakura le dijo con un guiño.

-Disculpe…- Una voz llamo la atención de la chica, ella volteo a ver a una chica de pelo negro y piel morena. –Usted tiene habilidades extraordinarias, acaso comió una fruta del diablo?-

La pelirosa movió su cabeza de lado a lado diciendo que no –No, yo no soy poseedora de alguna de esas habilidades- Ella respondió.

-Ehhhh?! Entonces como hiciste eso?!- Usopp pregunto sorprendido.

La chica lo volteo a ver con una sonrisa de medio lado –Años de práctica amigo mío….-

-Increíble!- Luffy y Chopper dijeron juntos.

-Etto…no quiero ser grosera ni nada…..pero, les molestaría que me quedara con ustedes hasta su siguiente destino? Es que estamos en el medio de la nada y no tengo exactamente a donde ir- Sakura dijo mientras veía alrededor y solo ver mar.

-Claro bella dama! No nos importaría en lo absoluto!- Sanji respondió a lo que Luffy asintió.

-Enserio? Se los agradezco mucho- Sakura dijo con una reverencia.

Nami le sonrió a la chica –Creo que no nos hemos presentado-

-Oh! No hay necesidad que lo hagan! Todos los conocen, los famosos sombrero de paja- Sakura sonrió antes de voltear a ver a los miembros. –Usopp-san, Chopper-san, Sanji-san, Zoro-san, Nami-san, Robin-san y su capitán Monkey D. Luffy-san- Ella los nombro a la perfección.

-Escuchaste Zoro! Soy famoso!- Luffy le dijo al peli verde.

-Veo que nos conoces, pero nosotros a usted no- Sanji dijo con una sonrisa –Me haría el honor de decirme su nombre-

Sakura de pronto rasco la parte de atrás de su cuello –Bueno eso…si les digo mi nombre, tal vez ya no quieran llevarme con ustedes…- Sakura se excusó para no decir su nombre.

-Porque?- Zoro pregunto viendo a la chica intensamente.

-Bueno….- Sakura murmuro

-Vamos nee-chan! Quiero saber tu nombre!- Luffy le dijo emocionado.

Los ojos de la chica se suavizaron al ver a Luffy, le recordaba a alguien muy importante. La pelirosa dio un suspiro –….Mi nombre es Haruno Sakura…..mejor conocida como la caza recompensas 'H'- Sakura murmuro lo último.

-Eh…..**EHHHH?!-**


	2. Chapter 2

-Eh…..**EHHHH?!-**

Todos estaban boquiabiertos (excepto Robin quien solo la veía sorprendida). La chica solo miro al equipo antes de sonreír de medio lado.

-Es un gusto conocerlos en persona…verán ya llevo mucho tiempo queriendo conocerlos- Sakura dijo con una voz un poco macabra mientras los veía con una sonrisa malévola.

-Q-Q-Que quieres decir con eso?!- Usopp le dijo mientras daba un paso atrás.

-Como sabrán soy un caza recompensas….y déjenme decirles que tienen una jugosa recompensa sobre su cabeza- Sakura les dijo mientras se sentaba en la borda del barco.

_-Es mi oportunidad de probar que tan fuerte es-_ Zoro pensó antes de atacar a la chica y por un momento el peli verde pensó que había logrado atacarla pero de pronto se dio cuenta de lo contrario.

La chica estaba sosteniendo su espada frente a ella con su mano, la sostenía del filo el cual parecía no cortarle en lo absoluto mientras que Zoro aun sostenía el mango de su espada. La chica le sonrió al chico de medio lado antes de que con un movimiento moviera a un lado la espada quitándola del frente logrando tener una mejor vista de Zoro.

-Si quieres vencerme…necesitaras ser mejor que eso Roronoa Zoro- Sakura le dijo.

-ZORO! COMO TE ATREVEZ A ATACAR A UNA DAMA!- Sanji le grito.

-Che! Cállate cocinero de pacotilla…aparte lo esquivo- Zoro dijo con un chasquido de lengua mientras Sakura soltaba su espada, dejándolo volver a guardarla.

-...v-vas a m-matarnos?- Chopper le pregunto a la chica.

Esta solo lo volteo a ver antes de sonreírle –No, después de todo ustedes han sido tan amables de llevarme con ustedes hasta su siguiente destino- Ella dijo.

-Puedo preguntar algo?- Nami le pregunto mientras veía a la chica con detenimiento.

-Lo que quieras-

-Porque nos ayudaste? En la isla, nos avisaste y nos ayudaste a alejarnos de nuestros atacantes- Nami le dijo.

La chica simplemente encogió los hombros –No lo sé, supongo que no quiero que nadie los mate….aun- Ella murmuro lo último.

-A-Aun?- Usopp repitió mientras se ponía pálido.

-Así es…porque yo tendré ese honor- La chica le sonrió con malicia haciendo que las piernas de Usopp se volvieran de gelatina –Pero aun no es el momento para eso….-

-Y cuando será eso?- Luffy pregunto confundido. El chico no le tenía miedo a la chica es más la veía con admiración.

-Todo a su tiempo capitán- Sakura le dijo mientras volteaba a ver al océano. –No se preocupen por mí, continúen sus actividades…ni siquiera me notaran-

La chica se acomodó en la borda y empezó a ver el océano sin ninguna palabra.

Los chicos solo la observaban, hasta que Luffy se echó a reír.

-Nee-chan, se mi nakama!- De pronto este dijo, sorprendiendo a todos, incluso a Sakura.

La chica miro al chico ingenuamente antes de que diera una pequeña risa y regresar su mirada al océano. –Lo pensare…- Ella murmuro.

-EII! LUFFY TENEMOS QUE HABLAR!- Usopp dijo arrastrando a su capitán a la cocina.

-Volveremos en un momento mi preciosa flor!- Sanji le dijo a la chica.

-Quieres callarte…- Zoro susurro. No sabía por qué pero no le gustaba cuando Sanji hablaba de esa forma a la pelirosa. _–Es porque es el enemigo…es el enemigo_- El chico se repetía a si mismo tratando de convencerse.

-Tómense su tiempo- La chica dijo con un suspiro.

Cuando todos estaban en la cocina reunidos, Usopp golpeo a su capitán en la cabeza.

-Estás loco!?- Usopp le grito.

-Eh?-

-Te das cuenta que de acabas de decirle a un asesino que sea nuestro compañero?- Nami le murmuro.

-Y está detrás de nuestras cabezas!- Usopp le grito de nuevo.

-Que tiene de malo? Aparte no nos dijo que no nos mataría?- Luffy les dijo confundido mientras se sobaba la cabeza.

-Aun!...aun!- Usopp repitió. -Es un caza recompensas!-

-Zoro también era uno y mira! Ahora es mi nakama!- Luffy le dijo.

-Para ser sincera no parece una mala persona- Robin anuncio.

-Robin-san tiene razón- Sanji asintió y detrás de él Zoro asintió levemente.

-…porque no la ponemos a prueba? Tenemos tiempo de conocerla antes de llegar a la siguiente isla- Nami les dijo.

-Tambien me gustaría conocerla mejor- Chopper dijo, Usopp solo suspiro derrotado.

-Yosh! Hagámoslo!- Luffy dijo feliz.

-Bien preparare la cena…- Sanji dijo mientras se profundizaba en la cocina mientras todos salían de esta.

Al salir notaron que Sakura aún estaba sentada en la borda pero esta vez tenía algo entre sus manos, lo que parecía ser un pequeño cuaderno de dibujo. Este pequeño libro tenía una pasta de cuero de color negro. La chica parecía estar dibujando en él. Los chicos también notaron que la chica había bajado sus armas y las había dejado a su lado.

-Que dibujas Nee-chan?- Luffy pregunto mientras se acercaba a la chica.

-Nada en especial…- Ella murmuro antes de voltear a ver al chico con una sonrisa–Quisieras ver?-

El capitán asintió emocionado, cuando recibió el libro, sus nakamas se aceraron a él para poder tener una buena vista de sus dibujos.

En las primeras hojas había dibujos de animales como gatos, lagartos, aves majestuosas, etc. También había flores de todos los estilos. Aun que estuvieran a blanco y negro se veían muy realistas.

-Vaya, dibujas muy bien- Usopp le dijo.

-Muchas gracias Usopp-san- La chica agradeció.

Los chicos continuaron viendo por sus dibujos hasta que llegaron casi a la mitad donde estaba dibujos de personas. La primera persona era de una niña con cabello corto y tenía un pasador en el lado izquierdo de su cabeza, del otro lado había un hombre de pelo parado quien tenía la mayoría de la cara tapada. De ahí en adelante había muchos retratos y todos estaban sonriendo.

-Quiénes son?- Nami pregunto mientras señalaba el dibujo.

La pelirosa sonrío al ver el dibujo –Son la gente de mi pueblo, al tenerlos dibujados en mi libro no tendré por qué olvidarlos- Sakura les dijo.

-Parecen gente muy agradable- Robin le dijo sonriendo al ver el dibujo de un niño gordito con dos espirales en su cachete quien estaba junto a un chico quien tenía el pelo sujeto en una coleta alta haciéndolo parecer una piña.

-Porque todos son niños?- Zoro pregunto al notar que todos excepto el hombre con el rostro tapado tenían entr años.

-Porque es así como los recuerdo- Sakura le dijo mientras su voz se volvía ligeramente más fría -…No tengo otros recuerdos de ellos-

-Y quiénes son estos?- Luffy pregunto mientras le mostraba el libro. Donde en una hoja se hallaba un chico de pelo puntiagudo quien tenía una playera simple con un short negro. El niño tenía tres rayas en cada cachete y tenía ojos brillantes. A lado de él había un chico de pelo negro quien tenía la parte de atrás levantada, tenía ojos negros y traía ropa similar al chico que tenía a lado. Ambos tenían sus manos sobre el hombro de cada uno mientras ambos sonreían ampliamente.

En otra página estaba un chico que tenía grandes círculos negros alrededor de sus ojos y no tenía cejas pero aun así el chico tenía una pequeña sonrisa sobre su rostro haciéndolo ver adorable.

-…Son…- Sakura murmuro antes de voltear a ver el océano pero esta vez con un toque de tristeza en sus ojos –Son mis hermanos- Ella dijo.

-Oh? Hermanos?- Chopper murmuro mientas veía el dibujo –Casi no se parecen-

Sakura dio una risita –No somos hermanos de sangre- Ella afirmo –El chico con las rayas en los cachetes es Naruto, el que está a su lado es Sasuke y finalmente en la otra hoja esta Gaara- Ella los nombro.

-Son igual de fuertes que tu Nee-chan?- Luffy pregunto emocionado.

-Si estuvieran hoy con migo…seguramente lo serian- Ella dijo con una sonrisa.

-Vaya! Si son igual que tu nee-chan, seria genial tenerlos como mis nakamas!- Luffy dijo con una risa.

-Lo siento Luffy-san, pero no creo que eso sea posible- La chica le dijo con un suspiro mientras seguía observando el paisaje.

-Eh…por….-

-Porque murieron hace 10 años Luffy- La chica respondió antes de que el chico pudiera hacer la pregunta.

-M-Murieron?- Usopp pregunto con tristeza mientras veía los dibujos.

La chica asintió. –Todos los que están dibujados en ese libro murieron hacer diez años- Ella dijo con una voz oscura.

-…Es por eso que es así como los recuerdas- Robin murmuro.

-Así es…-

Antes de que alguien más pudiera hablar Sanji salió de la cocina y anuncio la cena. Luffy fue el primero en correr a la cocina.

-Vamos a cenar Sakura-san- Robin le dijo con una sonrisa.

-Por supuesto- Sakura asintió mientras tomaba su libro y caminaba detrás de ellos. Pero desde la esquina de su ojo pudo notar que un cierto peli verde la estaba viendo.

Al entrar a la cocina Sakura fue recibida por un delicioso olor. Todos empezaron a sentarse en la mesa.

-Por favor siéntate Sakura-chan!- Sanji le dijo mientras servía la comida.

-Muchas gracias Sanji-san- Sakura le dijo mientras se sentaba en el lugar más cercano de donde estaba, quedando junto a Robin y frente a Zoro.

-Entonces Sakura-chan, que hacías en la isla donde nos encontramos?- Nami le pregunto con una sonrisa.

_-Se familiariza bastante rápido-_ Sakura pensó antes de responderle. –Simplemente de paso, tenía que conseguir alimentos para continuar con mi camino-

-Camino? Hacia dónde?- Chopper pregunto.

Sakura encogió los hombros –A ningún lado en especial…solo voy de isla en isla cobrando recompensas-

-Oh! Tienes un barco?- Luffy pregunto.

-No…suelo transportarme a escondidas en otros barcos- Sakura explico.

-Ya veo- Robin le dijo mientras tomaba un poco de jugo. –Parecer una persona muy joven, cuántos años tienes?-

Sakura le sonrió –Tengo diez ocho años- Ella respondió mientras acomodaba su cabello en la parte de atrás de su oído y Zorro pudo notar que tenía cuatro perforaciones helix. Todos tenían un arete de distinto color. El primero de arriba hacia abajo era de color Negro, el segundo era Rojo y el siguiente era de color Naranja y el último era de color blanco.

Los chicos continuaron hablando durante la cena, conociendo más a Sakura. Se enteraron de que Sakura se especializaba en casi todas las artes marciales existentes, al igual que era experta en armas de fuego y era un espadachín desde los cinco años.

Cuando la cena se había acabado y todos habían terminado su cena, Sakura tomo los platos al lavatrastos y estaba por lavarlos cuando Sanji la detuvo.

-Oh, querida doncella, no tienes por qué hacerlo. Yo lo hare- Sanji dijo con una sonrisa.

Sakura le sonrió de vuelta antes de decir que no con la cabeza –Permíteme hacerlo, después de todo me has hecho una deliciosa cena- La chica dijo antes de poner los platos en el agua y empezar a lavarlos.

Sanji le sonrío agradecido –No solo eres bella sino que con increíbles modales!- Sanji le dijo embobado, pero de pronto noto el libro que Sakura dejo en la mesa –Y que es este libro?-

-Son los dibujos de Sakura-chan!- Chopper dijo con una gran sonrisa –Son muy buenos!-

El rubio también pensó lo mismo mientras veía sus dibujos, también hizo las mismas preguntas que sus compañeros y estas fueron respondidas de la misma manera.

Cuando Sakura termino de limpiar los platos, se sentó con los chicos a la mesa. Y se pusieron a platicar de diversos temas haciendo un atmosfera alegre y divertido.

-Entonces Sakura-nee-chan! Serás mi nakama?!- Luffy pregunto sonriendo ampliamente.

La chica dio una pequeña sonrisa junto con un suspiro. –No lo sé Luffy-san….no es algo que pueda decidir de inmediato-

-Porque no Sakura-chan?- Chopper pregunto esperando que la chica se uniera a ellos.

Sakura le sonrió mientas tocaba ligeramente los aretes de su oído. –Hice una promesa…-

-Promesa? A que te refieres?- Zoro dijo interesado.

-Bueno….antes de que mis hermanos murieran….tuve que prometerles que cumpliría sus sueños a cualquier costo- Sakura les dijo sonriendo con melancolía.

-…ya veo…podríamos ayudarte?- Nami le pregunto con un tono triste, ya que también se había encariñado con la chica.

Sakura le sonrió a la chica antes de negarse. –Todos tienen sus sueños Nami-san...y un sueño es algo que cada persona tiene que lograr por su propios métodos para probarse a si mismo que puede hacer lo que se propone- Sakura dijo.

-Y cuál es tu sueño?- Robin le pregunto. –Al igual que tus hermanos y todos los que estamos aquí…tienes un sueño, no es verdad?-

La sonrisa de Sakura decayó. –Yo….solía tener un sueño. Pero este se desmorono años atrás. – Ella dijo con un tono de melancolía. –Lo único que me queda, es la promesa que le hice a mis hermanos de cumplir sus sueños….ya que fue mi culpa de que no los pudieran lograr- Ella dijo con voz rasposa.

-Y los aretes?- Sanji pregunto. –Tienen un significado no es verdad?-

Sakura le sonrió y asintió. –Más bien, es un recordatorio. Cada arete significa un objetivo el cual tengo que cumplir.-

-Entonces que es lo que soñaban tus hermanos?- Luffy pregunto.

-Eso…es algo personal Luffy –san- Sakura le dijo poniendo un dedo sobre sus labios.

-Mi sueño es convertirme en el rey de los piratas!- Luffy le dijo señalándose a si mismo. Sakura alzo la vista rápidamente y vio a Luffy con sorpresa.

-El mío en convertirme en el más valiente y heroico guerrero que los mares han visto!- Usopp dijo señalándose a sí mismo al igual que Luffy.

-Yo seré un gran doctor!- Chopper dijo felizmente.

-Yo venceré a mi mentor Zeff algún día- Sanji le informo.

-Yo quiero dibujar el primer mapa del mundo!- Nami le dijo sonriendo.

-El rio Poneglyph es mi objetivo- Robin le dijo sonriendo.

-….ser el mejor espadachín del mundo- Zoro dijo con una sonrisa de confianza.

-Eh~?- Sakura pregunto en un tono burlón a Zoro. –Sabes que para lograr ese sueño no solo tienes que vencer a Dracule Mihawk….sino a mí también- La chica sonrío de medio lado.

Zoro al igual sonrió de medio lado. –Heh, estoy listo para derrotarte en cualquier momento-

-Dices eso, a pesar que hace un momento detuvo tu ataque- Sanji le dijo sacando un cigarro.

-Que quieres decir con eso porquería de cocinero?- Zoro le dijo molesto aun sabiendo que eso era verdad.

-Quieres pelear?!- Sanji le dijo enojado mientras veía a Zoro con ojos asesinos.

-Cuando quieras!-

-…Sanji tiene razón Zoro! Tienes que vencer a Sakura-nee-chan- Luffy le dijo.

-Che! La venceré pronto- Zoro dijo con un chasquido de lengua.

-Perro que ladra no muerde- Sakura le dijo antes de parase, agradecer la comida y salir.

-Espérame Sakura-nee-chan!- Luffy le grito corriendo detrás de ella.

-Pasa algo Luffy-san?- Sakura le pregunto mientras ambos caminaban por la borda, la cual estaba oscuro debido a que era noche y solo la luna iluminaba.

-Cuando lleguemos a la siguiente isla, realmente te iras?- Luffy le pregunto.

-Lo más probable Luffy, no tengo motivo por el cual quedarme- Sakura le dijo.

-P-Pero! Necesitas quedarte!- Luffy insistió. –Porque tengo otro sueño! Es tener a la mejor tripulación y tener grandes aventuras con ellos! Y…y quiero que tú seas uno de ellos- Luffy le dijo.

-….Que te hace pensar que pondría tu sueño sobre el de mis hermanos?- Sakura le dijo con un tono serio.

-Porque lo salvaste- Una voz dijo, voltearon y vieron a Zoro quien estaba parado a pocos metros de ellos.

-…Eso no tiene nada que ver- Sakura le dijo.

-Claro que sí, como dijiste hacer rato, sabias que Luffy tenía un sueño y si lo capturaban, no lo lograría…es por eso que quiste ayudar- Zoro dijo.

-….- Sakura se quedó cayada, solo observo al océano. –Eres muy astuto Zoro….- Murmuro. –Tienes razón, no quiero ver a alguien arrebatar el sueño de otros….no como lo hicieron con migo-

-Entonces te quedaras?- Luffy le dijo.

La chica dijo un pequeño suspiro –Ustedes….no son como otros piratas- Ella rio mientras se sentaba en la borda. –Definitivamente lo pensare-

Luffy sonrió ampliamente antes de asistir y correr de vuelta a la cocina.

-…conque te arrebataron tu sueño no?- Zoro le dijo mientras se sentaba a lado de la pelirosa.

-Podemos decir eso…- Ella suspiro. –Pero eso no signifique que te dejare cumplir tu sueño fácilmente, debes trabajar por el-

Zoro cerró los ojos mientras sonreía de medio lado. –Me estas retando?-

-Por supuesto- Sakura le dijo.

-Muy bien, acepto-

-Perfecto. Cuando el momento llegue ambos pelearemos para ver quién es el mejor- Sakura dijo estirando su mano. –Trato?-

Zoro observo la mano de la pelirosa por un momento antes de envolver la pequeña mano de la chica en la suya. –Trato-

Ambos sonrieron como si fueran viejos amigos, antes de Nami y los demás salieran.

-Sakura-chan, puedes quedarte con Robin y con migo- Ella dijo.

-Te lo agradezco mucho Nami-san, pero preferiría quedarme aquí afuera- Ella dijo mientras volteaba a ver el calmado océano.

-Eh?! No tendrás frio?! No deberías quedarte fuera!- Usopp le dijo.

-No siempre tienes la oportunidad de ver una vista del mar como esta- Ella dijo mientras sacaba su pequeño libro. –Deben estar cansados, deberían ir a dormir. No se preocupen por mí. Siempre me ha gustado quedarme aquí durante las noches-

-Siempre? Tenía un barco?- Sanji pregunto.

-Mi hermano tenía uno…- Sakura dijo antes de dar una risa. –El mismo lo construyo…-

-EH?! Era un barco pirata también?! Luffy pregunto y Sakura asintió. –Tenía un nombre?-

Sakura sonrió ante el recuerdo. –Lo llamo Kyubi no yoko- Sakura le dijo. –La bestias de nueve cola….era un nombre extraño. Pero es así como mi hermano lo quiso-

-Vaya que nombre tan extraño…y porque se llamaban así?- Usopp pregunto.

-Bueno, nuestra tripulación consistía de nueve integrantes. En ese tiempo yo junto con los demás éramos considerados monstruos en nuestro hogar- Ella explico.

-Monstruos? Porque harían algo asa?- Robin pregunto.

-Porque podíamos hacer cosas que otras personas 'normales' no podían…teníamos habilidades como las frutas del diablos, pero la diferencia es que nacimos con estas habilidades-

-Eh? Que quieres decir?- Zoro le pregunto.

Pero Sakura solo le respondió. –Eso será un historia para otro momento…ya es tarde, será mejor descansar-

Todos asintieron y dieron sus buenas noches antes de dejar a la pelirosa sobre la borda quien veía el mar con tranquilidad. _–El mar siempre me relaja….-_Ella pensó.

La chica se sentó en la borda antes de dar un gran respiro, aspirando el olor particular del mar.

Después de unos minutos de tranquilidad la chica escucho unos pasos detrás de ella. Estaba por voltear hasta que sintió algo cálido envolver sus hombros.

Era una cobija.

-No sería bueno que te resfríes cuando tenemos una batalla pendiente- Zoro le dijo un poco rápido.

La chica volteo divertida, preparada para hacer una burla pero al ver a Zoro, rápidamente regreso su vista al mar, con sus mejillas ligeramente coloradas.

-G-gracias….-

-Aja…buenas noches- Zoro dijo antes de regresar a su habitación con pasos rápidos.

Cuando Zoro llego a su habitación paso una mano por su cabello frustrado –_Que demonios me pasa?!-_

Mientras tanto Sakura aún seguía sentada en su lugar pero estaba viendo hacia abajo mientras se pasaba el color de sus cachetes.

_-Nunca pensé ver a Roronoa Zoro….sonrojarse-_ Sakura pensó recordando el rostro del espadachín, con esos pensamientos la chica hizo que sus cachetes volvieran a colorarse.


	3. Chapter 3

Ya habían pasado dos días y todos ya se habían encariñado con la chica de pelo rosa. Y terminaron esperando que la chica se quedara en su tripulación.

Durante una mañana, Luffy estaba jugando con Chopper y Usopp, mientras que Sanji le servía algunos bocadillos a Nami y Robin. Zoro estaba acostado sobre la borda disfrutando la fría mañana, pero lo que nadie notaba era que el peli verde veía interesado a la pelirosa quien estaba haciendo un poco de tai chi, mientras se balanceaba sobre la borda del barco.

La pelirosa hacia suaves y lentos movimientos con un increíble equilibrio. La chica respiraba suavemente mientras se movía con gracia.

Zoro no pudo evitar pensar cómo se vería la chica con otro tipo de ropa y con el cabello suelto, ya que siempre lo tenía atado. El peli verde dejo de negar que la chica se le hacía guapa, pero tal vez si fuera un poco más femenina….

-Sakura-nee-chan…porque haces eso?- Luffy le pregunto al ver los movimientos de la chica, al parecer el con Usopp y Chopper detuvieron lo que hacían para verla. Eso saco definitivamente a Zoro de sus…imaginaciones.

-Estoy relajándome- Sakura le dijo.

-Sakura-chan, haz algo más genial! Queremos verte en acción!- Chopper le dijo emocionado.

Sakura dio una sonrisa. –Puede que no lo notes, pero los movimientos que estoy haciendo ahorita pueden ser mortales en un combate mano a mano- Sakura dijo.

-Mortales? Pero si son bastante lentos!- Nami se unido a la conversación.

-Si quieren puedo probarlo- Sakura dijo bajándose de la borda y caminando al centro.

-Con migo! Con migo!- Luffy dijo acercándose a la chica y poniéndose en posición de ataque.

-Muy bien- La chica dijo también poniéndose en posición. –Ataca cuando estés listo-

Luffy sonrío ampliamente antes de correr hacia la chica, la cual no se movió ni un centímetro. Luffy lanzo un puñetazo a la chica pero la chica llevo una mano al frente y desvió el ataque a un lado, con gracia dio una vuelta para quedar espalda con espalda con Luffy. Esto paso tan rápido que nadie pudo entender lo que acababa de pasar.

Cuando Luffy intento darse la vuelta y enfrentar a la chica, esta ya había puesto su palma en su espalda y con la fuerza suficiente para que se tambaleara y cayera cara primero contra el piso del barco.

-…he ganado- Sakura le dijo.

-OHH! Ni siquiera te vi moverte!- Usopp grito con estrellas en los ojos, las chicas le aplaudían felices por su victoria.

-I-increíble…- Sanji murmuro mientras que Zoro veía a la chica con sorpresa.

-Genial! Enséñame eso Sakura-nee-chan!- Luffy dijo parándose de un brinco del suelo.

-Luffy-san, para poder lograrlo tienes que no solo tener flexibilidad, sino concentración y equilibrio- Sakura le dijo con una sonrisa. –Es un poco difícil de logar-

-Aw! Yo también quiero tener algo así como una técnica!- Luffy dijo con un puchero.

-No te basta con ser de goma?- Sakura le pregunto divertida a lo cual Luffy dijo que no. –Ne…Luffy-san…ese sombrero-

Luffy vio que Sakura estaba viendo su sobrero, así que con una sonrisa puso su mano sobre este.

-Ah! Me lo dieron!-

-….acaso fue Shanks-san?- Sakura le pregunto.

-Eh~!? Nee-chan lo conoces?!- Luffy le pregunto emocionado.

La chica sintió. –Cruce caminos con el alguna vez…y recuerdo que llevaba ese sobrero- Sakura le dijo. –Fue hace muchos años….-

-Fue el quien me lo dio!- Luffy le dijo.

Sakura miró fijamente a Luffy antes de sonreírle. –Supongo que él tenía razón…- Sakura susurro.

-Eh? Quien tenía razón?- Luffy le pregunto.

-Shanks-san una vez me hablo de ti…me dijo que eras un chico muy energético- Ella rio ante lo cual Luffy sonrió ampliamente.

-Estamos por llegar!- Nami anuncio de pronto, todos voltearon hacia donde veía la peli naranja y vieron una gran isla a la cual se acercaban.

Todos observaban la isla a la cual se acercaban, en ella estaba un gran pueblo, lleno de gente recorriendo las calles.

-Parece haber una fiesta- Sakura dijo.

-Whoo! Desde aquí huelo la comida!- Chopper dijo babeando.

-….- Zoro se quedó viendo a la chica que estaba a su lado, podía ver como la chica sonreía feliz al ver los colores del pueblo haciendo que los ojos de la pelirosa se llenaran de un brillo muy especial, la chica de pronto fue al cuarto de Nami y Robin, ya que ahí tenía su mochila.

-Whaa! Hay que pasar a comer!- Luffy grito.

-Si! Hay que pasar!- Chopper apoyo.

De pronto la tripulación empezó a platicar de sus planes al llegar a la isla, mientras que Zoro seguía observando la puerta por la que Sakura había entrado.

_-Que no entienden que al llegar…Sakura se ira?-_ Zoro pensó para sí mismo con un suspiro mientras cerraba sus ojos.

El chico volvió a abrir los ojos cuando escucho una puerta abrirse, sabiendo que era Sakura el chico la volteo a ver pero se quedó congelado con lo que vio.

La chica traía otro atuendo, uno más ajustado y sexy que el que antes traía. Traía un pantalón ajustado de color negro con diseño, tenía botas moradas con café, una playera gris con negro ajustada y un chaleco corto encima del mismo color que su pantalón. Aun traía sus guantes, pero esta vez traía varios cinturones sobre su cadera donde tenía atada su espada.

**(ATUENDO: **** art/Lightning-HeartStealer-419452672)**

En resumen la chica se veía hermosa. Como un ángel, fue lo que Zoro pensó mientras sentía que su rostro se calentaba.

-OH! MI HERMOSA FLOR!- Sanji de pronto grito con corazones en los ojos y hemorragia nasal. –Sabía que era hermosa! Pero usted es bellísima!-

-Wha! Donde conseguiste eso?!- Nami le dijo corriendo a su lado observando su atuendo.

-Oh! Esto es un atuendo típico de mi isla- Sakura les dijo. –Cunado cumplimos una cierta edad se nos otorgaba una vestimenta, indicando nuestro rango-

-Rango? Vestimenta? Exactamente cuál era tu isla?- Usopp le pregunto.

Sakura le sonrió, mientras acomodaba su mochila sobre su espalda. –Bueno…has escuchado sobre las islas oculta?-

-Oculta?- Luffy repitió.

-Una vez leí de ellas- Robin le dijo. –Son islas que son prácticamente invisibles, las únicas personas que pueden encontrarlas son los residentes de estas. Puedes pasar por una isla oculta y ni siquiera notarlo…Esto es porque la isla se oculta en la niebla o algún fenómeno natural igual. La única forma de que alguien del 'exterior' entre en ellas es si lleva a un residente como guía- Explico.

-Exacto, mantenemos las islas en secreto, debido a que en ellas puedes encontrar grandes tesoros o información vital para el gobierno- Sakura les dijo. –Me imagino que no sabrás más de las islas?- La chica le pregunto a Robin quien negó la cabeza.

-Bueno, verán, como mi isla era oculta, estábamos apartados del mundo, teníamos costumbres y tradiciones muy antiguas, como artes marciales, la meditación, entre otras. Una de nuestras tradiciones era que al cumplir una cierto examen o cierta edad, podías subir de rango…como una recompensa-

-Y que rangos había?- Zoro le pregunto.

Sakura le sonrió. –Veamos…el rango más bajo son los que llamábamos Genin en donde se encuentran los niños. Luego son los Chunin donde se encuentran adolescentes y adultos que no son muy fuertes o tenían alguna discapacidad, seguido de ellos están los Jounin, que son adultos y maestros de cualquier arte, y el más alto rango era de los jefes de nuestra aldea, eran guerreros los más poderosos de la isla, todos debían obedecerlos y tratarlos como reyes, los llamábamos AMBU-

-Oh! Es toda una organización….- Robin le dijo imaginándose las categorías del pueblo.

-Y en cual entras tu Sakura-chan?- Chopper le pregunto.

Sakura le dio una sonrisa triste. –Yo…yo no estaba en ningún rango- Ella les confeso.

-Eh?! PORQUE!?- Luffy le grito. –Si eres bastante fuerte! Deberías de ser de los más altos!-

-Puede que lo fuera Luffy-san…pero mi pueblo era muy discriminativo…. Recuerdas que te dije que en mi pueblo era considerado como monstruos? Bueno a la gente como yo, se nos excluía de los rangos, ya que no debíamos formar parte del pueblo. Nosotros teníamos lo que llamaban el rango oscuro, los Akatsuki. Eramos la vergüenza del pueblo, todos tenían derecho a pisotearnos sin que pudiéramos hacer nada….- Sakura murmuro mientras apretaba sus puños.

Hubo silencio.

-E-Entonces….tu vestimenta, que significa?- Sanji le pregunto

-Mi vestimenta, al igual que los demás Akatsuki, era parecida al del resto del pueblo, a diferencia que nosotros teníamos algo que nos distinguía del resto- Sakura se dio la vuelta para que vieran su espalda, donde en la parte de atrás de su chaleco había una nube roja pintada. –A cada miembro se nos ponía estos sellos, significa deshonra al pueblo- Ella les dijo. –Pero….yo nunca lo pensé de esa manera…siempre pensé que me hacía especial, al igual que a mí y a mis hermanos.

-….ya veo…- Sanji murmuro.

-Tu pueblo parece ser muy malvado….- Usopp le dijo.

Sakura se dio la vuelta para verlos de nuevo. –No tienes ni idea….- Ella le dijo.

-E-estamos por embarcar!- Nami les dijo mientras se acercaban al puerto.

En cuestión de minutos abarcaron en la isla y la primera en bajar fue Sakura de un brinco, y empezó a ver alrededor.

-Genial!- Luffy grito feliz mientras corría a lado de Sakura para ver el pueblo mejor.

Cuando todos ya se habían bajado y estaban reunidos, Sakura los volteo a ver y les sonrío antes de hacer una reverencia.

-Agradezco mucho que me hayan traído hasta aquí…- Dijo la pelirosa mientras volvía a pararse derecha –Les deseo suerte en el resto de su recorrido-

Con eso la chica sonrió y empezó a caminar alejándose del grupo. Quienes rápidamente reaccionaron y corrieron a alcanzarla.

-Espera Sakura-chan!- Nami la llamo haciendo que la chica se detuviera.

-Sucede algo?-

-No vas a ser mi nakama!?- Luffy le pregunto a la chica tomándola de sus hombros y agitándola.

-Lo siento Luffy-san…pero no- Sakura le dijo.

-P-P-Pero dijiste que lo pensarías no?- Usopp dijo mientras movía las manos por todos lados.

-Sí y pienso que lo mejor será ir caminos diferentes- Ella les dijo con un suspiro, luego volteo a ver a Zoro. –Cuando nos volvamos a encontrar será el día en que reclames el título del mejor espadachín- La chica le sonrió.

-Che…como estas tan segura que nos volveremos a encontrar?- Zoro le dijo con un gesto, no quería que la chica se fuera, no lo iba a permitir.

-Es inevitable…soy un caza recompensas- Ella les dijo antes de empezar a caminar.

Pero no pudo caminar más de tres pasos cuanto Luffy se tiró al suelo y la agarro del pie, detrás de él Chopper también los sujetaba.

-No te vayas Nee-chan!- Luffy le dijo mientras lloraba ríos.

-Luffy-san….déjame…ir….!- Sakura murmuro mientras trataba de zafarse del chico.

-No creo que te deje ir Sakura-san, nuestro capitán es muy obstinado- Sanji le dijo con una sonrisa.

-La única manera en que te va a soltar es si te quedas con nosotros- Robin le sonrió.

-eh~….- Sakura suspiro. –Luffy-san….vamos, debes soltarme-

-NUNCA!- Luffy le grito con un puchero.

La chica se quedó viendo al chico con ojos perdidos.

_Deberías rendirte….nunca lo vas a lograr_

_Nunca! Nunca me voy a rendir!_

_No me importa, luchare por lo que quiero, te demostrare…le mostrare a todos lo grande que puedo ser!_

Las voces del pasado de Sakura llenaron su mente. Llenando de melancolía la mente de Sakura.

_-Este chico…cada vez más creo que son iguales…-_ Sakura pensó con una sonrisa.

-Sakura-nee-chan! Sakura-nee-chan!~- Luffy murmuraba mientras se aferraba más al tobillo de la chica, hasta que Sakura dio una risita ante lo cual Luffy volteo a verla.

-Que se supone que voy a hacer contigo?- Sakura rio antes de ponerse de cuclillas y estar a la misma altura de Luffy para verlo a los ojos. –El rey de los piratas no debe rogarle a nadie sabes?-

-El rey….- Luffy repitió antes de que sus ojos se llenaran de estrellitas.

-Más te vale que llegues a formar esa tripulación que tanto quieres…sino solo me vas a hacer perder mi tiempo…- Sakura le sonrió.

-Te nos vas a unir?!- Luffy pregunto mientras tomaba a Sakura de los hombros y la agitaba lentamente, detrás de él Chopper brinco y vio a Sakura con su boca ligeramente abierta en sorpresa.

-Tengo una opción?- Ella le pregunto con una ceja en alto, Luffy inmediatamente le dijo que no con la cabeza y sonrió ampliamente.

-Tu serás mi nakama Sakura-nee-chan! y seremos la mejor tripulación de todas!- Él dijo parándose de un brinco, Sakura también sonrió y se paró.

-Lo que orden….capitán- Sakura le dijo con un guiño.

Luffy y Chopper rieron antes de taclear a Sakura en un gran abrazo.

-YEAH! Seremos los mejores!- Chopper grito feliz.

Los chicos sonrieron y le dieron la bienvenida a la chica como un tripulante más.

-Ahora a celebrar! VAMOS A COMER!- Luffy grito mientras volteaba en dirección al pueblo, con sus amigos detrás de él.

-No será fácil….él siempre se mete en problemas- Zoro le dijo mientras caminaba junto a Sakura, ellos iban hasta atrás del grupo.

-Me lo imaginaba- Sakura rio antes de voltear a ver a Zoro. –Qué? Preocupado por mí?- Dijo burlona.

-Ni en un millón de años!- Zoro le dijo avergonzado.

-LE ESTAS GRITANDO A UNA DAMA!?- Sanji volteo hacia ellos furioso.

-No te metas en lo que no te importa!- Zoro le grito de vuelta.

Sakura solo rio mientras seguían caminando, cuando Sanji les dio la espalda. Sakura aprovecho y jalo el brazo de Zoro para que bajara a su altura y le dio un pequeño beso en la mejilla.

-Gracias mi valiente caballero…pero puedo protegerme sola- Ella le dijo con una risita al ver que el chico se coloraba hasta las orejas.

Antes de que el espadachín pudiera decir algo, Sakura se adelantó dejándolo solo.

-Che….mujeres problemáticas….- Zoro dijo poniendo sus manos en su cadera con un suspiro, para bajar el color de su rostro. Luego de calmarse, el chico sonrío, las cosas acababa de ponerse interesante.


	4. Chapter 4

Los sobreros de paja llegaron a un pequeño restaurante, en el cual la música daba un ambiente vivo. Había ciudadanos comiendo, platicando e incluso cantando al ritmo de la música.

Luffy, junto con Chopper parecían estar en el cielo, con toda esa comida al frente. Sanji platicaba felizmente con Nami y Robin, mientras que Usopp le contaba sus grandiosas aventuras a Sakura, quien solo lo escuchaba divertida, mientras que Zoro tomaba un poco de sake mientras también escuchaba a Usopp y seguía rolando sus ojos ante sus historias.

-Entonces debes ser un gran pirata Usopp-san- Sakura le dijo con una sonrisa.

-Claro que lo soy!- Usopp dijo feliz señalándose a sí mismo. –Es más…todos creen que Luffy es el capitán, pero la verdad es que yo soy el capitán!-

-Increíble Usopp-san- Sakura le dijo con una risita ante la imaginación del chico.

Zoro estaba por decir algo cuando Sanji los interrumpió.

-Sera mejor irnos, escuche que habrá un pequeño evento en el centro del pueblo- Sanji dijo antes de ver a Sakura y sonreírle.

Sakura le sonrió de vuelta. –Me encantaría ir a ver- Sakura dijo con una sonrisa la cual de pronto cayo al ver a varios piratas entrar al pequeño bar donde estaban.

Los chicos notaron el cambio en el comportamiento de la chica. –Pasa algo Sakura-chan?-

Ella no respondió solo puso una mano en su espada, lista para atacar, pero su mano estaba temblando ligeramente.

Zoro noto esto y vio atentamente a los hombres que estaban entrando.

-Quiénes son?- Zoro le pregunto pero la chica tampoco respondió.

La chica solo siguió con los ojos a los piratas, que eran entre 20 y 25. Todos ellos fueron a sentarse a una orilla del bar para luego hacer sus desastres.

Cuando ellos se sentaron y estuvieron ya comiendo, la chica dio un suspiro y se relajó, y vio que todos sus compañeros estaban viéndola con curiosidad.

–Pasa algo?- Sakura pregunto.

-Que fue eso?- Usopp le pregunto.

-Qué?- Sakura pregunto confundida, no tenía ni idea de lo que hablaban.

-Porque te tensaste así?- Nami le pregunto.

-Quien?- Sakura pregunto aun mas confundida.

-Tu!-

-Oh…no lo sé, tal vez es una costumbre- Sakura murmuro.

-Costumbre?-

Sakura asintió. –No me siento muy cómoda cuando hay muchos piratas en un solo lugar- Ella dijo.

-Ah! Supongo que es debido a tu trabajo de caza recompensas no?- Robin pregunto.

-Si….supongo- Sakura dijo mientras veía a los piratas de reojo, viéndolos uno por uno, fijándose en los detalles de cada uno. _–Ninguno de ellos es….-_ Pensó.

-Entonces estas nerviosa con nosotros?- Zoro pregunto llamando la atención de la chica.

-E-eh? Oh, no. Ustedes son diferentes- Sakura les sonrió.

-Oh…bueno, será mejor ir al festival entonces- Sanji dijo sonriendo, tratando de cambiar el tema, al ver que la chica aún estaba incomoda.

-Buena idea Sanji-kun!- Nami le dijo sonriendo.

Cuando los chicos pagaron, empezaron a parase para irse. Zoro noto que la chica se paró un poco más rápido de lo normal, y mientras que salían noto que la pelirosa se le pegaba mucho, como en busca de protección, como una pequeña niña quien se aferraba a la falda de su madre.

Zoro supo que eso no era algo normal y no era una costumbre solo por ser caza recompensas. Y Zoro pensaba descubrir que era.

Al llegar al festival, todos se asombraron al ver tantas hermosas luces adornando el lugar, muchas personas bailando y alegrando las calles.

Todos los chicos se separaron y empezaron a ver alrededor del festival, con la condición de encontrarse en dos horas.

Zoro sin ningún motivo empezó a merodear, esperando encontrar algo interesante. Pero mientras merodeaba notó que más y más piratas aparecían causando mucho escándalo.

-Porque hay tantos?...- Zoro murmuro para sí mismo viendo alrededor con sospecha.

-Es porque este lugar ha sido un gran puerto, solo para piratas- Una voz dijo.

El chico volteo para ver que la pelirosa estaba comprando cosas en un puesto junto a él.

-Hola- Sakura le sonrió.

-….Me estas siguiendo?- Zoro le pregunto a la chica.

-Y porque haría eso?- Sakura pregunto volteando a ver nuevamente las cosas del puesto.

-No sé, tu dime- Zoro murmuro, para luego ver las cosas que se vendan en el puesto.

Eran collares, anillos, cosas de herrería o cosas hechas a mano. Mientras tanto una mujer anciana se encontraba del otro lado del puesto atendiendo a otros clientes.

Zoro se dio cuenta que la chica en realidad no estaba comprando nada, simplemente miraba las cosas con ojos suaves.

-Vas a comprar algo?- Zoro pregunto viendo con interés a la chica.

-Um…no lo sé…todo es muy bonito- Sakura dijo tomando un collar delicadamente entre sus manos.

Y entonces Zoro noto algo.

-Estas temblando- Él dijo con un gesto al ver que las manos de la chica no quedaban quietas.

-Bueno…es que hace frio…- Sakura se excusó.

Definitivamente había algo raro con la chica, pero Zoro no podía descifrar que era. Estaba tensa como lo estaba en el restaurante.

Vio alrededor buscando una razón, después de escanear el lugar, lo encontró.

Al igual que en el restaurante, el lugar donde ambos se encontraban, estaba repleto de piratas escandalosos.

-…piratas- Zoro murmuro antes de voltear a ver a la chica. Ella no estaba comprando nada, sino les estaba dando la espalda, como si quisiera ignorarlos.

-S-sabes, mejor no compro nada- Sakura murmuro mientras pretendía alejarse del puesto.

Zoro frunció el ceño, y tomo la muñeca de la chica de forma firme, haciendo que Sakura se detuviera y lo volteara a ver.

-Pasa algo?- Sakura pregunto viendo a los ojos a Zoro.

Zoro simplemente la observo antes de empezar a caminar, jalando a la chica con él.

-E-espera! Z-Zoro!- Sakura lo llamo tratando de detenerlo pero el peli verde la ignoro.

Ambos se detuvieron cuando llegaron a un callejón donde la música del festival apenas se escuchaba.

-Q-que crees que haces?- Sakura pregunto cuando Zoro la soltó. La chica estaba por decir algo cuando dos manos aparecieron junto a su cabeza, atrapándola entre la pared y el peliverde.

-Los piratas…- Zoro le dijo. –Porque te ocultas de ellos? Los conoces?- Zoro le pregunto.

-no…- Sakura le dijo antes de voltear su cabeza de lado no siendo capaz de ver a Zoro a los ojos. -…simplemente odio a los piratas- Confeso.

-Y nosotros? Somos piratas debes odiarnos también-

-Como dije antes ustedes son diferentes!- Sakura le dijo con un gruñido.

-En qué sentido!?- Zoro dijo irritado.

-Porque ustedes…ustedes son buenas personas- Sakura le dijo con sinceridad. –No son como otros que matan innecesariamente, hacen lo correcto-

Zoro observo un poco más a la chica, antes de que el chico pudiera decir algo, se escuchó el escándalo de los piratas, estaban gritando y haciendo destrozos.

Y Sakura volvió a tensarse, sus rodillas temblaban ligeramente y bajo la mirada. Y entonces todo tomo sentido para Zoro.

-No odias a los piratas….les tienes miedo- Zoro le dijo.

Los ojos de Sakura se ampliaron y su boca se volvió seca.

-q-que?! Que tonterías dices, como le temería a los piratas soy caza recompensas….- Sakura dijo mientras terminaba en un murmuro.

-No te estoy preguntando! Les tienes miedo!- Zoro dijo ya desesperado.

-Que no!- Sakura le grito de vuelta.

-No lo niegues!-

-Pero no es cierto!-

Zoro desesperado puso una mano bajo la barbilla de la chica haciéndola verlo a los ojos.

Ambos se miraron intensamente, retándose. Zoro vio los hermosos ojos jade de la chica y pensó lo hermosa que se veía la chica en aquel momento. Sakura nunca había visto de tan cerca de Zoro, piel morena y facciones masculinas y perfectas.

Los ojos de Zoro bajo hasta los labios de la chica. Y sin realmente pensarlo cortó la distancia entre ellos en un beso brusco y torpe pero lentamente se volvió dulce y romántico.

Sakura se sorprendió al sentir el brusco contacto, y al principio trato de pelearlo, pero Zoro paso la mano de su barbilla hasta su cadera para mantenerla quieta. Sakura de pronto sintió que todas sus fuerzas se iban cuando el peli verde suavizo el beso.

Estaba pasando algo que no debería suceder, algo que ninguno de los dos pensó que pasaría, pero esto era real.

Ambos seguían su dulce beso hasta que unos cuantos piratas entraron al callejón donde estaban y al verlos hicieron una cara burlona esperando divertirse un poco.

-Oigan! Mocosos!- Un pirata les grito.

Al ser tan repentino, Sakura se separó de Zoro y volteo a ver a los piratas y lo cerca que estaban, en un movimiento rápido se aferró a la camisa de Zoro.

Era cierto Sakura le temía a los piratas, pero solo cuando había muchos en un solo lugar, cuando eran muchos la chica se sentía pequeña e indefensa. Era algo que le pasaba desde hace 10 años.

Cuando la chica tenía que enfrentarse a los piratas solía preparase mentalmente para el enfrentamiento, aunque no ayudaba mucho.

En cambio en la situación de ahorita, la aparición de los piratas fue tan repentino que la mente de la chica se bloqueó e instantáneamente busco protección.

-Z-Zoro…- Sakura susurro con un tono temeroso y suave.

-Aw…la pequeña tiene miedo- Otro pirata dijo viendo de pies a cabeza a Sakura, haciendo sentir incomoda a la chica.

Zoro volteo a ver a la chica que se aferraba a él, en el tiempo que conocía a Sakura, nunca la había visto así. Al verla así Zoro no pudo evitar que un sentimiento de protección y cuidado lo llenara. Se paró frente a la chica protegiéndola.

-Porque no se van a otro lado? Largo- Zoro les dijo.

-Vamos, no seas envidioso, préstanos un ratito a tu chica…- Un pirata dijo haciendo que Sakura se aferrara más al espadachín.

-haa…veo que quieren hacer esto de la forma difícil- Zoro les dijo con una sonrisa de medio lado antes de que desenfundara su espada.

En cuestión de segundos los piratas ya estaban en el suelo.

-Che…- Zoro chasqueo la lengua antes de voltear a ver a la chica quien estaba tensa y viendo a los piratas.

-….-

-Porque?- Zoro le pregunto.

-…eh?-

-Porque les tienes miedo?- Zoro le pregunto acercándose a la chica.

-…yo…bueno…- Sakura titubeo.

-sabes qué? No tienes que decirme si no lo quieres- Zoro le dijo mientras quitaba un mechón de cabello del rostro de la chica.

-No…bueno quiero decirte- Sakura le dijo con un suspiro.

-Hm….- Zoro dijo hundiendo su rostro en el hombro de la chica.

-Q-Que haces…?- Sakura pregunto mientras se sonrojaba.

-Se te olvido lo que acabamos de hacer?- El chico le murmuro.

-…N-no- Sakura murmuro avergonzada.

-Entonces puedo hacer esto- Zoro dijo con una sonrisa de medio lado.

Sakura rio ligeramente mientras recorría los dedos por el cabello del peli verde.

-…No debes tenerle miedo a los piratas- Zoro le susurro.

-…es…es algo que no puedo evitar- Sakura le dijo.

-…hm? Porque? Tu eres capaz de defenderte- Zoro le dijo separándose de ella.

-…Porque mis hermanos fueron asesinados por un grupo de piratas- Confesó.


End file.
